The Voan Users
by Jenn5
Summary: A magical Jedi-like clanmember is facing a deadly apponant.


-The Voan Users-  
  
This wasn't what was supposed to happen this way, thought Col Hairdreamer. He was in a large air-plant on the planet of Malving, being tracked by a deadly hunter. He had been followed by that same hunter for five whole months, landed on 342 planets and, even with all that, he had only had one encounter with his hunter, but knew from that one time, that his attacker was deadly. He had a robotic arm to prove it, too. His hunter, from what he had seen, was a full head taller than Col and Col was a large man. He wore a long black cloak and even with his hood covering his face, you could see the long, wicked teeth. Just the sight of those teeth would make you freeze in place. Col did exactly that and lost his arm. Col had only one guess at why he was being followed by this unknown hunter. That guess could be summed up in two words, Vosé Golvan. Vosé Golvan was a Voan User. Voan Users seemed to have special powers that they used whenever needed. But there were also dark Voan Users, called Voan Killers. That is who he suspected this hunter was, for Col was an apprentice Voan User. Vosé Golvan was his master. Vosé Golvan had had another apprentice, his name had been, Hosen Howmp. Hosen Howmp was almost exactly like Col's unknown hunter, except that Hosen Howmp had stayed good and not strayed away from the good. Col guessed that his hunter was either Hosen Howmd or Hosen had a brother. There it is again, Col thought, starting. He kept hearing a sharp clunk, which was a bad sign. Col was trying to fix his F-13R Hoxen. The F-13R Hoxens were a very small, very fast ship used by only the Voan Users. Col had crashed onto the small, airless planet of Malving, where he had quickly used a levitation trick to float his ship to this air-plant. He knew that he could not stay out in the open, even though the hunter could feel him for Col could feel the hunter as he traveled closer and closer. The hunter had almost reached the air-planet, and Col couldn't fix his ship. "This is bad," Col whispered, "This is really bad." Suddenly up above he heard a grate open from overtop one of the air chutes, accompanied by a whish of wind. Col ran for cover at the edge of his ship near a pile of boxes. All of a sudden, he wished Voan Users were aloud to use weapons, for he wasn't trained well enough to kill or even harm the hunter. He was just able to get out his Voacté stick before the hunter was upon him. Using a simple speed trick he ran across the floor to the long, bulky crane. Col thought that is he was just able to raise the crane to just the right height he would be able to propel himself out of one of the air chutes. Not that simple. The crane's raising mechanism was jammed from years of disuse. And Col had no time to use a more complex repairing spell. His attacker was again upon him, lightning sword flashing. Voan Killers did not follow the Voan Users' no-weapon code. They used these long, wicked, swords, that were made out of thin sticks of lightning that they made at the unknown Voan Killers hideout. Col failed to get out of the way quickly and down came the lightning sword. Quickly and precisely the lightning sword slashed out onto his back cutting deep. Col screamed in pain, but he kept running, his mind on the blank, not caring where he was going. Something hard slammed into his back, forcing another cry. Col fell, his legs trapped under the large box his attacker had levitated, forcing it at Col. The attacker slowly walked up to him, smiling wickedly, his teeth showing even more under his hood. But his attacker raised his hood, showing an even eviler face than Col had ever imagined a Voan Killer to have. "Col Hairdreamer," he said, his breath like a snake's hiss. "You have reached the end of your short, pathetic life." He raised his lightning sword. Col's eyes widened in fright, his Voacté stick trapped under the box. But then Col's eyes suddenly softened into a gentle calm, surprising his attacker, halting his attack. The attacker had expected Col to die without honor, but instead he looked exactly like the other Voan Users he had killed, calm and gentle, as if he had accepted his death. But Col was not supposed to die then, for, as the lighting sword was again raised, the attacker suddenly grunted falling to the floor. Col stared at his attacker seeing the smoking hole in his back. How did he die? Col though, And where's the blood? He then a young lady step out from behind the box. Her long silver hair flowed down to her waist in a long braid, except for a smaller braid hanging over her shoulder. Col noticed her hook a long, cylindrical device to her belt. Seeing him, alarm spread across her face and she rushed over. "Are you alright?" she asked. Instead of speaking, he just stared into her face. Her large black eyes showed concern, but they also showed good, the most good Col had ever seen. He had never even seen such good out of his master, Vosé Golvan. "Are you alright?" She said, even louder. He suddenly noticed that she was shaking him, rather hard, damaging his back even farther. He winced. Seeing him wince, she stopped shaking him. "Sorry." She said, sheepishly. "T-that's alright. I should've answered you." She stood up. "I guess I'd better move this box off you." Col expected her to pull out a Voacté stick, but instead she just held out her hand and the box slowly lifted off of him. He stared at her, dumbfounded. "Master. I'm over here." She called turning away from him. That's it, Col thought, is she has a master, she must be a Voan User. [But why didn't she use a Voacté stick?] A little voice in the back of his mind said. Oh shut up, Col thought back at his little voice, she's just probably a really, really, good one. Her master popped up from around a corner. He was a dark skinned man and his silky, black hair was in a short pony-tail and, though he was not a tall, stately-looking man, you could tell, just by looking at his composure and steadiness, that he was a great master. Col didn't recognize him as one of the masters at the Voan Users training academy, but that wasn't a surprise because most masters, once they took an apprentice, didn't come back until there apprentice was fully trained. "There you are, Sila." The master said, looking very relieved. "What happened?" he was starring at the dead form of Col's attacker. Sila stared at the body, then back at her master, "He was attacking him," she then pointed at Col, "I came just before he was about to kill him." "Good," her master walked quickly over to Col, and felt his body, checking over his back wound, and leg and arm wounds. He spoke after a long search for any other injuries "Sila, help me with him," Sila jogged over to Col's other side, and they gently lifted him off the ground and to the Col's ship's ramp. Col sighed, happy to be away from his attacker. "By, the way, what's your name?" the master said. "Col, Col Hairdreamer." "I'm Master Folic Drett, and this is my apprentice, Sila Shifmlé." She extended her hand, "Pleased to meat you, Col." Col excepted her hand, "Me too. Thanks for saving me, Sila." "Welcome." Master Drett spoke after the two had met, "Is there anywhere you would want us to go to take you and your ship? You know, a planet or city?" "Well." Col thought for a moment, "I would like to go to the planet of Voant." Sila looked at her master, "Where is Voant?" "Somewhere in the Outer Rim, Sila. I know where it is." They again lifted Col up and carried him to their ship, which was hidden behind the air-plant. Col smiled. He knew now that if he tried hard he would be able to lift things and run faster without his Voacté stick when he got better. He also hoped he would see Sila again, and they could be friends. He never knew how wrong he was, until the day when he graduated, becoming a full-trained Voan User. But he never didn't use the Voacté or say the little spells. He also, never saw Sila or Master Drett again. They had their own lives to live. 


End file.
